Consumers increasingly utilize the Internet to make purchases of goods and services. Consumers make these purchases utilizing a purchasing interface implemented as a web site including a web page or a series of web pages. A web site may be configured to offer products, including both goods and/or services, for sale. The web site may include a search engine to allow the consumer to search through the products offered for sale. The web site may be created and maintained by the provider of the goods and/or services or by another entity. The web site may be configured to provide users with information to assist the user in deciding to make a purchase. The web site may further include functionality configured to allow the user to easily purchase one or more goods or services.
A user desiring to make a purchase over the Internet often begins the purchasing process by entering one or more keywords in a search engine. The search engine uses the keywords to generate a listing of search results, where each search result may be associated with a provider of goods or services associated with the keywords. The search results listing is often quite large and may include multiple pages of search results where each page includes some portion of the search results. For example, a first web page may be used to display the first ten search results, a second web page may be used to display the second ten search results, etc. Because of the large number of search results, and the correspondingly large number of pages displaying those search results, a user may have difficulty finding websites of interest to the user, particularly if the relevant website is displayed on a fourth, fifth, or even later page of search results.
In order to assist users, search engines often use an automated ranking algorithm to rank the search results based on relevancy. The relevance of each search result is generally determined based on a number of factors, including the content or subject matter of the web page, the number of other web pages having links to that web page, etc. Web page subject matter may include a product featured on the web page and related information, the subject of a news story displayed on the web page, a category associated with items displayed on the web page, etc. However, determining the relevancy of a particular web page to a keyword search is an inherently difficult task. If a web page does not happen to use the same terms that a user might include in a search for that web page, then identifying the web page as relevant to the search is often quite difficult.
What is needed is a system and method for identifying keywords relevant to a web page. What is further needed is a system and method for modifying a web page for the sale of products to include the keywords associated with the product. It will be appreciated that while the teachings herein describe certain features and advantages that may be achieved, the teachings herein may be used to implement systems and methods that do not necessarily achieve any of these features or advantages, but rather achieve other features and advantages.